<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-vest-ed by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568480">In-vest-ed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, First Dates, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa III helps his brother with getting ready for a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In-vest-ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one for the Valentine's Bingo! This prompt was <i>First Date</i>.</p><p>Sorry for the bad title lmao. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terzo never called his oldest brother adorable. But, in this case, it was unavoidable. His oldest brother was absolutely adorable. He had never seen Primo smile so much, nor did he ever see him tremble. But, alas! His hands were trembling from nerves! How absolutely ... well. Adorable.<br/><br/>It was so sweet to see Primo so excited about something. Normally it was reserved for one of his plants blooming or a particularly engaging sermon. This time, though? It was for a date. A date! Terzo didn’t think the man had it in him, but life was always full of surprises. <br/><br/>“I admit that I am nervous,” Primo said. He laughed, but it was a forced one -- a shaky one. Nothing Terzo had ever heard before. “I ... do want to make a good impression.” <br/><br/>“Ah, <em> fratello! </em> Do not fret. You already have by securing a date!” Terzo grinned as he adjusted the collar of Primo’s shirt. His oldest brother had insisted on red, but luckily, a deep red looked quite dashing on him! That combined with some pressed black slacks, and he looked incredibly dapper. <br/><br/>Now, if only he could convince the man to roll up the sleeves and wear a vest ... ah, but that was for later. Right now, Terzo had to comfort him. <br/><br/>“But what if they --” <br/><br/>“Ah, ah! You can’t focus on what ifs or what may happen. You have to take it as it comes!” Terzo looked up at Primo, smiling fondly. “If you get caught up in what might occur, you will lose out on what’s in front of you. And you don’t want that!” <br/><br/>“No, I ... I suppose I do not.” <br/><br/>Primo glanced at himself in the mirror. Terzo could see a twinkle of satisfaction in his white eye -- what a good sign! Confidence would help him along. <br/><br/>“So, tell me about them!” Terzo said. “What is their name?” <br/><br/>“I prefer not to share their name.” Primo shook his head. “I would not want us in the spotlight until we are more settled.” <br/><br/>“I suppose that is fair, but ...” Terzo chuckled, then patted his brother on the shoulder. Then he promptly brushed off some dust on the collar of said shirt. All the little details mattered, after all! <br/><br/>“But?” <br/><br/>“You have an idea for the date, <em> si? </em> I know you are rather low-key. I presume they are the same!” <br/><br/>Primo smiled, and -- oh, oh Lucifer! Was that a blush? It <em> was </em> a blush! Terzo grinned ear-to-ear and managed to bite his tongue. The urge to tease was utterly overwhelming! But it was not the time, not even close. This was the brotherly moment he had waited for; he was not going to squander it! <br/><br/>“Yes, I do,” Primo began. “We are going to start with a nice, private dinner. Secluded, near a beautiful view of the gardens. Then ...” He sighed dreamily. <br/><br/>“Then?” Terzo prodded. <br/><br/>“We will go for a walk down the trail near the forest. It ends with a marvelous view of the lake, and we can stargaze. I figure that will be a good time to get to know one another better.” <br/><br/>“Oooh, fancy! Very intimate! A lovely first date. I have no critiques!” Terzo turned away from Primo, then picked up the vest. Time to try and get him in the -- <br/><br/>“No vest, please.” Primo’s sigh was deep, reluctant -- absolutely depressing! Oh, Terzo couldn’t bear to hear it. Especially when he was turning down such a beautiful idea without even giving it a chance! <br/><br/>“<em>Fratello</em>, you wound me!” Terzo placed a hand over his heart in an overly dramatic fashion, pouting. “I insist you just try it. It will make you look incredible! They will rip it off in an instant.” <br/><br/>“And do I want that for one of my most expensive vests?” Primo chuckled. “That is not a good argument.” <br/><br/>“I speak figuratively, of course.” Terzo waved off his brother’s rebuttal. “My point is, you will look incredibly handsome! Take it from me. I would know.” <br/><br/>Primo and Terzo stared at each other for a few moments. Eventually, Primo sighed, defeated, and held out his arms. Terzo brightened up immediately and rushed over to put on the vest, being especially careful to make it look as great as possible. He even buttoned it up for Primo. Some would call it fussy -- he just considered it a favor! <br/><br/>“And with that straight ...” Terzo continued to mumble to himself as he fussed over the vest. “... <em> Si! </em> Perfect! It compliments your outfit beautifully.” <br/><br/>“I suppose you are right.” <br/><br/>Primo always hated to be wrong, Terzo knew, but there was no avoiding it this time! And that only made him giddier. He even dared to mess with the shirt’s sleeves, which Primo didn’t do anything about. And, once again, it turned out to be the right move! <br/><br/>Terzo stepped back and admired his handiwork -- Primo seemed to be, too. A black vest was a perfect addition to the outfit, and rolling up the sleeves? What a wonderful little detail! Whoever Primo was taking out would be swooning in an instant. <br/><br/>Primo admired himself in the mirror for a moment, then turned to Terzo, smiling softly. “Thank you, brother. This would be much scarier without you.” <br/><br/>“No thanks needed, I am more than happy to help!” Terzo bowed with a flourish, then bounced up to his feet. “I am just so glad for you. My dearest <em> fratello, </em> going on a date! It has been so long.” <br/><br/>“Decades,” Primo added wistfully. “And do you know the funniest part to me, Valentino?” <br/><br/>Oh, this must be absolutely juicy if he used his real name. Terzo leaned in, eyes sparkling with excitement. That was enough motivation for Primo to continue. <br/><br/>“They were the ones to ask me out first.” <br/><br/>Terzo couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that. Primo blushing at his reaction only made him giggle for a longer period of time. Eventually, he was able to calm down, and he patted Primo on the arm. Thankfully, he didn’t get the disappointed-older-brother look. <br/><br/>“Then why were you worried about making a first impression! To ask <em> you </em> out first ... they must be absolutely smitten!” <br/><br/>“It was a surprise,” Primo admitted. “But not an unwelcome one.” <br/><br/>“And now it is your turn to surprise them!” <br/><br/>Terzo paused for a moment, thinking carefully. Then he decided that thinking was a bad idea, and just went ahead and gave Primo a tight, brotherly hug. Primo seemed surprised by it, but returned the hug nonetheless. <br/><br/>“Good luck tonight. I believe in you; you will make this first date a night to remember!” <br/><br/>“Thank you, Valentino. That is exactly what I needed to hear.” <br/><br/>Terzo had to smile -- just had to. He loved his brother dearly, and hopefully he was able to help. <br/><br/>Now there was one thing left to do: clear out the area and make sure absolutely no one got in their way! Because if someone did, Terzo would make them suffer beyond anyone’s imagination! <br/><br/>Being a good brother was so hard sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>